Asuka vs Rei
by Herald of Light
Summary: Set Post 3rd Impact, we see the Children finding each other alone. Rei and Asuka instantly start butting heads. Inspired by the book Spock vs. Q. Basically a philosophical...thing for now. Possible pairings later, M for...anything that may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Herald of Light**: Okay I'm sure some people who read some of my work are wondering why I am submitting a new story instead of working on the one I already have, but I had this idea in my head after listening to a snippet of the "Spock vs. Q" audio book. I know I haven't done it right, but I find it funny when I go back and reread it, and I will try to make it more interesting as I can, but for now this story is mainly a philisophical "joust" between Asuka and Rei. I will try to write more as I can, and if anyone has any idea on an emotion or simply concept I could use as the catalyst for a chapter, please include it in a review, and I will make sure to dedicate that chapter to you if I choose it to write about. If anyone else wants to write their own chapters on their own to publish that's fine with me also.

I've incorporated a thought I had as I started writing this about the EoE when spoiler Asuka finds Shinji choking her, but that is later down.

Please remember to keep your arms inside the vehicle at all times, and to keep your tray tables in their upright and locked position. In case of an emergency, Asuka can be used as a submersible to sustain us--

Asuka: What was that swine!? Herald: I was saying that you could be used as a weapon of mass destruction!  
Asuka: Oh really now, I'll show you a WMD! cracks knuckles  
Herald: I wouldn't do that, I do control your emotions now you know evil cackle.  
Asuka: -crying- "Why you little" -laughing- "I'll kill you!" -scared- "I'll show you the" -preppy (aka cheerleader)- "ABC's of torture!"  
Herald: Ah...It's good to be king of my own little story. Anyway on with this story, and please be careful of Asuka, she can be rather deadly if you aren't careful.

* * *

After Third Impact, all the world was awash in LCL fluid, and only three individuals accounted for the remaining matter that wasn't in that sea. These were Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari, placed by fate (or in Shinji's case maybe curse) along the shore only a few miles from Tokyo-3. 

Rei Ayanami, on the other hand was placed a little further inland. She awoke at the base of where the giant torso of Reilith had landed, and she silently wondered as to who she was staring at, not having any memories of what the last few hours had held.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and saw the form of Shinji emerge. Her first emotion (not shown of course because she is back to her ice cube self for the most part) was surprise at his survival, then happiness for not being alone. Her heart raced so fast that when she tried to stand, her legs gave out and she passed out into Shinji's waiting arms.

When she next awoke, she was in what appeared to be an auditorium in center stage. A fire was blazing a few feet away, with the smoke rising through to the exposed red sky above.

"So your finally awake Wondergirl." The voice leaked murderous intent that tried to break into her calm, but was easily forgotten.

"I appear to be in good condition, not that you care." The words leapt from her mouth quietly, like a stealth bomber, but that wasn't what surprised Rei. It was the fact that she had just voiced her perception of the Second Child. Normally these thoughts were saved and reviewed later or written down in her small philosophical journal. '_Maybe I am not as well as I thought. No, I am just fine._' "May I ask where Shinji is?"

"That…..thing? He brought you here then left muttering something about firewood." Her eyes seemed to flash with fire that quickly died down. "Have any orders for when we are the last people on the planet?" The question was obviously an attempt at making Rei make a fool of herself, but like the time the power went out and the Ninth Angel made its kamikaze run, Rei only came out with the needed information, and was straight as an arrow.

"There are no such orders for such an event, since it was never forseen we would survive."

Silence loomed as both girls, one akin to ice, the other to the burning pit between them. Both were asking the same questions, yet not able to come to any answers.

_'Why are we the ones to survive?'_

_'What do we do now?'_

_'What about Shinji?'_ To this question Asuka added: _'He's the last man on earth…crap.'_ Rei on the other hand added: _'Is he going to return?'_

"How long has he been gone?" Rei finally broke the seemingly hours-long silence.

"Huh? You're asking me a question?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate an answer…please."

'_Wondergirl is asking me for help…and adding please? Ooooh maybe the end of the world has some perks after all!'_ "Hmm…let me think." To add to this torture she tapped her chin as though trying to remember some obscure fact like who charged Kettle Hill in the Spanish American War Teddy Roosevelt by the way to prevent people from frying their brains trying to remember/learn that. "About two hours ago probably. Of course it isn't like I care where that murderer goes, just as long as it isn't near my neck again."

"Not with out good reason I'm sure." Rei did not like the accusation of Shinji being a killer. Sure they all had killed Angels or had accidentally killed civilians, but it seemed that they were all above that when it came to each other, even if they hated each other.

"Of course you'd take his side! Without the Commander around the puppet clings to the son, hoping that he will be able to pull her strings!"

"If I am such a puppet, then why are you the one with a stick in you?" Rei pointed as she returned to her seat after retrieving more wood for the fire and Asuka turned her head to see what she meant. A small twig had been lodged between her buttocks.

'_How the…heck did I not feel that? Damn arm's giving me so much pain I can't feel anything else._' She winced at the thought of the injured limb. Shifting around to relieve the now uncomfortable position, she realized that she was down two to nothing. _"What's going on? Am I really stuck with a souped up Wondergirl?_'

"Wood or not, it doesn't change the fact that when I awoke, Shinji was on top of me trying to choke, me!"

"Did you ever for a second think that maybe he was trying to keep you from living in this world?"

"…..no….I didn't." Asuka was shocked at the accusation that Shinji was trying to be merciful. Although it did fit his personality of being self-sacrificing, she refused to believe that that was his intent.

"I'm sure that Shinji would not have tried to kill you without crying. It's obvious that he cares for you." Rei paused to check a noise from one of the doors. "He's more human than either one of us."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ICE CUBE!"

"Must you prove my point? Shinji's a being who feels and expresses sadness, happiness, fear, pain, and all of the other emotions that define being human. I, however, feel them, yet don't know how to express them. You use emotions to defend yourself, acting proud and angry in order to keep a wall between you and others. Shinji is the balance between us."

"You have to be kidding. Shinji's a pathetic wimp! He's a failure as a pilot, and didn't even come out to help me when I took out the enemy in the last battle! To think that I am left with a pervert such as him instead of a man like Kaji!" She humphed and tried to cross her arms only to remember that she had a 'wing injury' and winced.

"Yet this failure got a 40 synch ratio on his first sortie."

"Luck."

"Luck is a part of strength. You also don't give him credit for dealing with you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Sighing, Rei saw Shinji in the distance through one of the windows trudging with a large backpack. "Even when injured both physically and mentally, he still cared for you hand and foot, and took the mental barrage you handed down on him. You ask why he tried to kill you. I ask why he didn't try sooner. Any other person, including myself, would have killed you long ago. Forget Mr. Kaji, Shinji is the better specimen of a man."

"Oooo, sounds like the puppet has a crush! Riddle me this Wondergirl, in this world what's the point of having such feelings?" She asked the question for both of them, even though she would never have let on that she wanted to know the answer for real.

"Love…." Rei tried to remind herself of what the word meant and the emotions connected to it. "Love in this case will be our only foundation to rebuild on. If we don't learn to love each other, we will surely die."

"Me!? Love you!? EWWW!!!" Asuka put her uninjured hand up and felt bile enter her mouth. "This isn't some sick fanfiction or pervert's wet dream you know! We are stuck in real life with our lives in the balance!" She sighed and saw Shinji much closer now, holding what seemed to be a large box.

"Believe me, I…dislike the idea as well, but think about it. Shinji may be strong, but we are his weakness. He cares deeply for us, and to see us hurt and in pain causes him even greater pain."

"WHERE WAS THAT WHEN I WAS OUT GETTING KILLED!" Asuka's voice roared through the auditorium and even made Rei jump.

"Probably the same place where your kindness was placed…in hell." Rei whispered. "Not that we aren't there now…." She hugged her knees and waited for Shinji's return.

It took several minutes, and by then Asuka had managed to calm down, and Rei was able to avoid the death glares that were meant for her by staring into the fire. During this time she resolved that if Asuka wasn't going to care for Shinji, then she would pick up the slack and be there for him like he was always there for everyone else. _'I'm not completely human, but maybe by being with him, I can learn._' She finally resolved.

"Oh…You're awake Rei." Shinji's voice broke her of her thoughts and startled her. She stared straight into Shinji's eyes, and immediately she felt a need that she couldn't place. Her arms were tingling even.

"Yes. I have been awake for some time now."

"I'm sorry for the rude company you were left in." Shinji risked a glance to the demon, but was rewarded with a string of obscenities that would cause this manuscript to be unfit for publishing. "Anyway, at least someone survived that wouldn't hit me every five minutes and whom I can halfway talk to…" He smiled as he took off his pack and started to rummage through it. "Let's see…blankets…MRE's…water…" He dragged out the items and set them out in front of the fire for both girls to see. "And finally, an offering of chocolate for the both of you." He handed a bar of chocolate that could of easily been gotten from just about any vending machine or convience store. "And for our injured lady, and as a sort of apology offering…" He shuffled the box towards Asuka, who was lost in the taste of chocolate. Rei finally had to cough loudly to get her attention.

"What?"

"Shinji got you a peace offering." Rei offered her pale finger to distinguish the box from among the other items now strewn across the stage.

The redhead took another bite of her bar and set it down and cautiously moved forward. "Don't think you're getting off that easily Third…" She stopped as she looked inside and saw that Shinji had put together a set of normal clothes, a couple bags of beef jerky (her favorite spiced flavor too), a med kit along with some over the counter painkillers, and to her surprise, a small picture frame that had her picture of her and Kaji back when they were in Germany.

"How'd…." She started, but couldn't help but stop as a tear broke through her barrier. "You forgot something though….I don't have any shoes." She said softly, trying to keep from sobbing.

"I have them right here. Size 6, right?"

She really didn't have anything left to say, and could only crawl over and wrap her arm around Shinji. "….thank you for going back to the apartment…" The picture had given that away.

"Hey. Anything to repay you back for what I tried to do earlier…and…for what I didn't do…."

"Shinji, why did Asuka find you trying to kill her when she awoke?"

Rei's question noticeably hurt Shinji, but he soon had a handle on it and as he held a now crying Asuka, started to answer. "I've been asking myself that same question Rei. At first I thought it was because of my anger towards her for always beating me down for things I never did. Then I thought it was because I was killing the person that tried to kill me during my trials in Third Impact limbo. I think now though that I did it because I didn't want her to keep suffering for my mistakes. I am the one who caused this because I didn't even try to launch Unit-01, and when I did get out, I only played into SEELE's hands and became the vessel for this to happen."

"Why then did you not finish her?" Rei asked out of curiosity. She figured that she knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

"Be…Because she…because she's my friend, and I want to protect my friends, not kill them." Shinji let a couple of his own tears fall on Asuka's head, who then leaned up and stared into his eyes.

"You mean that after all I've done…you consider me a friend?"

Shinji looked down and pulled Rei in with his left arm. "Yes. You and Rei are my friends. Maybe you don't get together well, and you both have a tendency to hit me once in a while, but I still care for the both of you. And that's not because we are all pilots. In another life…I would like to think I would have been both of your friends anyway."

"Pfff, you wish. You know I would have been out of your league."

"Like head cheerleader or something?" Shinji looked down and smiled only to be rewarded with a kiss on the forehead.

"We all know I can't stand peppy. Maybe Wondergirl here would be the cheerleading type, she likes to follow orders."

"Stop that." Shinji reached down and flicked her ear.

"OW! HEY! I'm injured remember! Stop picking on me!" Asuka recoiled and brought her hand to her ear.

"Then stop treating Rei like a doll. You should be counting yourself lucky that Touji or Kensuke weren't sitting there. At least now you have someone to help you when you change your clothes." He chuckled at the thought, and he even got a rise out of the two girls.

"Maybe your right. At least I can count on not getting raped in the middle of the night by two boy perverts. Even with one arm I can protect myself from you." Asuka went back to her box and got the clothes out and noticed something she had missed before.

It was another picture, one of the three of them, taken for the NERV newsletter in order to keep morale up in the final attacks. Asuka had her normal superior smile as she swirved in front of an annoyed Shinji and calm Rei. What hit her was the fact that it was the only picture that the three of them had ever taken together, even though at one time or another they had each risked and protected each other's lives.

"How sad…" She said as she passed it to Rei.

"What do you mean? That day was like any other."

"Not that. That is the only picture of the three of us…"

"Yeah. I remember that you were always saying that you were the only one deserving to get credit since you were the superior pilot and all."

"Shinji…I think we can agree that piloting doesn't matter anymore."

Silence loomed between the three Children as they pondered the ramifications of what Asuka had admitted. Each now had no reason to live besides what they could come up with. This proved that they were now in a world where they were on their own, and would have to survive the best they could by relying on each other.

* * *

**Herald:** Okay I know its OOC, but I can't think in 'bitch' for too long. I'm sorry for Asuka's be-

Asuka: I HEARD THAT SWINE!!!! -Chases author with pitchfork-

Shinji: Please read and review! I'll see if I can help him out, although I'm sure that the author has a trick up his sleeve for this kind of thing.

Rei: I do not believe that would matter anyway. I didn't know a male could bend his back that way...

**Herald:** Sorry folks, I'll post the second chapter (already written) later this week after I see how things work out with this publishing, and hope it didn't turn out like the last new story...or how I think the other idea I had would turn out. Although I must part with this: Am I the only person to see any resemblence between a Shinji and Asuka relationship being like Peg and Al Bundy from Married with Children (if Asuka were...human, not a devil that is)?


	2. Jealousy Ch 2

Herald: "Okay as promised here is the second chapter!, I've been trying to figure out how to continue this further, but I really do like where I ended it (I'm sure everyone will get a chuckle before they try to rip me one for the OOC moment)."

Asuka: "WHY YOU LITTLE?!?! --starts trying to strangle author-- You did what in this insipid piece of shit that you put to paper from your f---" --falls to the ground asleep--

Herald: "Sorry about that folks --Sighs-- Asuka's not cooperating completely with us on this story.

Shinji: "Why should we cooperate? I mean you've placed us into a hell, why should--" -falls to the ground asleep-

Herald: "Well Rei, are you going to be nice, or do I need to give you a dose of morphine as well?"

Rei: "I will cooperate, so long as you do something for me in return in the next chapter." -leans over and begins whispering-

Herald: "Hmm. Sounds like something I co--" -Falls over asleep-

Rei: "Remember that as with all other fanfictions, this author has no ownership over Evangelion." -Pulls up 'Shinji Pillow' and leans back. "Enjoy the chapter."

* * *

"Hey, be gentle! My arm still feels like it had a meeting with a German butcher!" Asuka snapped back to the albino who was changing her bandages before getting her clothes back on. 

"I'm sorry Sor—Asuka, but I must make sure that they are applied properly, otherwise you will lose functionality in this arm."

Growling, Asuka took the pain and tried to focus on something else. "Hey, Wondergirl?"

"I will not respond to that name any more, if you are going to talk to me, please use my name."

"Fine! Rei, I have a question for you." The redhead was already having problems enough convincing herself to ask this question, and having to be chastised for improper names was not helping her. "Do…do you think that Shinji might…" her voice fell quiet, almost too quiet for Rei to hear, almost. "love me?" Asuka yelped as Rei over tightened that particular part of the bandage.

Rei was sure that the girl's question was to verify that she would have her feelings returned should she express them to Shinji. _'At this point I can say yes and she would try to move in on him, or no and drive her away to keep him for myself.'_ She surprised herself at what she wanted to do, despite the fact that she knew Shinji loved both of them in different manners, she wanted to say no and lie. _'Why am I afraid and jealous? Asuka is competition for his feelings, that's why…'_

"What's wrong? Shinji got your tongue?" Asuka made the joke but instantly regretted it as she felt the twinge of guilt in her stomach along with her own jealousy at the image of the two embracing each other.

"No. I was merely lost in thought as to how to answer your question."

"It's a yes or no question wo-Rei! How is that difficult?"

"Because it is my belief that it isn't as simple as him loving one of us. I was hung on an emotion I've never felt, but I've read about, jealousy."

"Oh great, do we need to have the 'talk'?"

"No we do not. I know exactly about conception." She then proceeded to outline in detail the entire process, causing Asuka to want to shoot herself because of the images she was getting in her head.

"Thus the lungs are emptied and breathing is encouraged by spanking the buttocks of the newborn." Rei stopped and looked at the shivering Second Child. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…everything is exactly where it should be….except my stomach and will to have children…" Running her free hand through her hair, Asuka took several deep breaths to keep her stomach from expelling the jerky she had eaten earlier. "What does that have to do with jealousy anyway?"

"To the winner goes the spoils of jealousy. If either of us were to push the other out of Shinji's life, we would give into the emotion. This would probably lead to what I have just finished explaining." Rei could feel her blood rush at the thought of such improper actions, but since they were the only ones left, they defined what was right and wrong.

Still didn't feel right though. To either girl.

"That's it…I'm gonna hurl!" Asuka ran from behind the back curtain and let loose. Unfortunately for her, she was still undressed from the waist up and Shinji got a full view from his place by the fire where he was fiddling with a radio.

"Pervert!" Shinji was rewarded with a solid left downward hook as he tried to see if she was ok.

"Why me…" Shinji groaned just before he lost consciousness.

"Of all the perverts I had to be stuck with in this world and it's him! ARGH!" Asuka wiped her chin and stormed back to Rei. "Let's get me dressed so I won't have to kill any more of his brain cells. He doesn't have many left anyway thanks to me."

Rei could barely hold herself back from torturing her companion as she helped her get dressed. "He only meant to help."

"I know. It was reflex for me to hit him." She sighed as she finished adjusting the neck of her t-shirt. "Come on, let's get him back by the fire and get that ice pack from the med kit on that lump.

After several minutes, Shinji's body now lay in a sleeping bag with his head in Asuka's lap, who was holding the ice pack on him. Rei sat next to them, wanting to discuss further what they were before.

"Jealousy is an emotion that pits the wants of one person against another's perceived ownership. Why we ever feel it in the first place is not logical."

"Whoever said life was logical was also the moron who thought that life was always fair. Jealousy is as much a part of being human as any other emotion because it inspires us to push ourselves to acquire that that we want by working for it honestly."

"Yet many don't. When they are hit with jealousy, it inspires deception and devious planning."

"True. Maybe that was why there was that line in the Bible where you wouldn't covet your neighbor's things. If everyone tried to get things through deceit, we wouldn't have society….oh wait…nevermind." Asuka fell silent as she realized where they were.

"So long as we are alive, we are a society."

"So what do we do with him then?"

"I don't know. I would like to see what it would be like to be in a relationship…to be loved. You have been right that I was used like a puppet in the past, but when Shinji first came to Tokyo-3, he put the first cracks into my shell and started showing me these emotions. I hate to admit it, but you were right."

"Not a puppet…just…deprived…" Shinji muttered. It was at this point that the two girls realized that he was sweating profusely and Asuka was shocked to find him burning up.

"Mein Gott…he's got a fever! Rei, hand me the med kit and some water!" She shifted the ice pack to his forehead, but found that it was no longer effective. "Damn! Rei, also get me a rag or something, I need to cool him down!" She focused herself and used her arm to pull him closer to her. "Listen to me Shinji, I have not lasted through all this shit just for you to leave me! You are not going to die! I order you to live!" She whispered into his ear.

Rei soon returned and they started to cool him down, although it took them a while to realize that he was trapped in the sleeping bag, and that it was being superheated by the fire.

"Don't…leave…love….you." Shinji continued murmuring as the girls sat by and impatiently waited to have him explain his dream.

"Obviously he has someone on his mind." Rei ventured as she put more water onto the rag and gave it back to Asuka.

"Yeah…wonder who it could be? And if it isn't me, I'm je-" Asuka caught herself too late and hung her head low, staring at the boy's contorting face.

"Makes you wonder if he could love us both." Rei took a drink then offered the canteen, which was taken.

"You mean to say that you want to share him?"

"It is not our place to decide about sharing. If he chooses one of us and sticks to her, then we must respect that and not harm him. Or if he chose to try to have a relationship with the both of us, which would be strained from the start we would both have to be willing to cooperate with one another. But if he were to choose another girl who came out of the LCL sea, we would have to accept his decision to be with her. "

"Like I would let her live that long."

"You'd murder someone for him? What do you think Shinji would feel when he found out? You know how guilty he feels for things that even he isn't responsible for."

"Grr…you're right. I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't find her. Maybe make some jerky out of them or something."

"Maybe I was mistaken in trusting you with Shinji's immediate care. You may eat him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you just make a declaration that you were a cannibal?"

"WHY YOU!" Asuka really wanted nothing more at that moment than to strangle her rival, but for the albino's good fortune, Shinji chose this time to wake up.

"Shut the hell up Asuka! How the hell is someone supposed to get some sleep and rest when someone is bitching about this and that." Shinji got up and started grumbling as he walked off stage and took the empty water containers, intent on filling them.

Both girls sat silent for several minutes. They would glance at the door, each other, the now unoccupied sleeping bag, and repeat the process. Neither knew what to say.

"That was…unexpected." Rei finally put forward.

"I wonder what crawled up him and died."

"Maybe he experienced something in his dream? He did sound like it was quite vivid." The sleeping bag was being folded up and sat beside the pile of vegetarian goods meant for Rei.

"Could be, but…damn…if he was that pissed when he woke up. I would hate to see what caused that."

"Commander Ikari might do it."

"That or of all the stupid things he's gone through."

"Synchronization and activation tests."

"Stupid teachers with no idea of anything that happened after Second Impact."

"Medical examinations."

"Misato's drunkenness and flirting."

"Angel attacks."

"Meeting face to face with the one guy you hated all your life just to pilot a giant mecha you didn't know existed."

"You."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME!?" Asuka roared.

"Do I need to answer that question?" Rei smirked in her own way.

All Asuka could do was grumble about how lucky Shinji was that her arm wasn't healed, other wise she would be in the lesser company of one albino.

"Not to mention puberty. Although I am pretty sure you wouldn't have noticed, since you were in the same apartment as him."

"Again with the perversion! How do you manage to keep that skin so white and pure with such a dirty mind!?"

"How do you manage to keep your skin from turning red whenever people called you by your true nature, demon?"

And so the quips continued for quite a while, until Shinji came back and finally put a stop to it by doing something drastic.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it'll hurt either of you. But if you won't listen to me and stop fighting, I'll have to stop you." He said as he put the tied up Rei over his knee and started her punishment.

_'Who thought that this pervert would ever get this much of a spine?'_ Asuka said as she saw Rei rub the sore spot and also saw Shinji walk towards her.

"Now don't think that because you are injured that you get spared."

_'I never did like it when momma spanked me….'_

* * *

Herald_: -_yawn_- "_So I guess that's the end of the chapter. And it looks like I'm in a bit of a spot at the moment--" 

Asuka: "Understatement of the fricken decade moron!"

Shinji: "Your turn."

Herald: "Uh-oh...gotta run! Until next time folks!"

Asuka and Shinji: "YOU WISH!" -Start chasing author with paddles-

Rei: "Don't forget your promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Herald**: Sorry for the delay folks! I had this chapter written up before finals week, but things went downhill super fast afterwards. And once I got back on my feet CBS went and cancelled Jericho, so I had to cuss them out until they brought it back.

Anywho...hope you enjoy, and remember I in no way own NGE...just Asuka's Emotions.

**Asuka:** What was that Swine!?  
**Shinji:** Sit Girl! Asuka slams to the ground Thanks for the necklace Big Guy!  
**Herald:** We guys have to stick together. Just...watch...nevermind shakes head  
**Rei:** Sit Shinji! Shinji slams to the ground

Sorry, couldn't resist bringing a little crossover into the mix, lol. sigh On with the story!

* * *

"Let me go you two!" Shinji struggled against the cloth that now bound his arms around the pipe. 

"And be spanked again!? You wish…" Asuka smirked as she took a long swig from a canteen. She made sure to take a very long drink in order to torture the boy prisoner.

"Then could I at least have some water?" He finally said when Asuka finished. Rei was glad she wasn't in Shinji's position, even if she could have held out better than he did.

"Sure, knock yourself out." The redhead tossed the canteen, but her injured arm asserted itself and caused her aim to be thrown way off. Instead of going into his hands, the container slammed into his head, leaving him unconscious. "Jeez…don't have to take me so literally."

Rei could only shake her head in wonder that Shinji had survived living with this demon.

"How he was able to put up with your abuse, I'll never know."

"If you think I'm bad try living with Misato's cooking and teasing about the slightest thing. I'm sure she would have had a challenge with you though. You're about as dense as lead when it comes to being human."

"And you are as dense as hydrogen."

"Damn straight." Asuka nodded and then it hit her. 'Hydrogen atoms that exist in the environment float straight up and out of the atmosphere, so…she just called me an—GRR!'

"THAT'S NOT FAIR REI!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"Bullshit! If that is so what about Shinji, hmm? Obviously we both have feelings for him, and that isn't because he's the last pervert on the planet!"

Neither one knew that the other had the same thought at this point: _What do I see in him that makes this feeling bubble up? _And _What can I do to get him to choose me over her?_

Each child was left to her own thoughts, although Shinji was again left to unconscious land, where he was content because he wasn't putting up with Asuka. Although this could be argued because he was having the same dream again.

"Please…don't leave…….love…." He murmured.

"Wake him up. I want to know what's going on with this stooge." Rei leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and untied him, then brought him to a sitting position with him in her lap. Asuka looked like she was about to blow a fuse (A/N: we aren't talking a house fuse here, were talking one of the ones that control megawatts of electricity).

"You had your time with him, now I wish to have mine." '_Besides, since I have some of his mother's DNA, I may…be more accepted by him.'_ She knew that if either one of her fellow pilots knew the source of the DNA for her construction, that she would probably be killed or worse, exiled.

Asuka growled at the thought of having to fight Rei of all people for Shinji's heart. _'I'm already at a disadvantage because of my arm, not to mention the pain I feel in my eye._' But she decided that at least the albino was showing some emotion for once, so she would let Rei have this moment with her Shinji.

"Good….doggy." Shinji smiled in his sleep and his hand reached up to Asuka's head and gave her a quick pat.

"SHINJI!" The slap heard round the world echoed in the theater. What Asuka didn't realize was that Rei had protected Shinji and taken the slap for him.

"Why'd you do that?" Asuka fell backward, not knowing how to react to hitting the other half of the female population.

"I don't know. I simply don't want to see him get hurt anymore. For some reason I am even accepting of the idea that it may take my life to protect him. And for the first time in my existence, I know that statement holds a meaning." A single tear roll down her face and onto Shinji's as her cheek swelled slightly. "He's the only person to treat me as more than a tool. He doesn't deserve the crap you and NERV put him through." Asuka now was treated to a sight that no one (and I mean no one) had seen before: Rei sobbing.

"Look…I…" Hikari had once been like this when Touji had said something about her pigtails making her look fat, but Asuka didn't know how to deal with her then, and she definitely didn't know how to deal with the girl in front of her.

"Wish I had a camera." Shinji's voice was heard by both of them, he sounded like he was back to his old self.

"Why is that Shinji?" Rei asked as she tried to smile.

"Because you actually look like your crying, and if I try to tell anyone, I'm going to need proof. That, and you look beautiful when you cry, like you aren't…just there, but alive and full of meaning." Shinji's head was buried into Rei's chest as she hugged him tightly.

'_Jeez. This is the product of Third Impact? I think Shinji might have picked up some of his fellow stooges brain power while in limbo._' To say that Asuka was jealous was most definitely an understatement, but at this point she was too tired to care. She did want some answers though.

"Look Third." Her voice noticeably cut through the otherwise tender moment he and Rei were having. "I want to know what you've been dreaming about buster, but I'm too tired at this point, so lets get our sleeping bags set up and we'll just listen to it as our bedtime story, ok?"

Shinji thought about it for a second. He remembered the dream of course, but he didn't really want to tell these two about that. _'Rei might understand, but Asuka would most definitely go ballistic at the idea._' He finally just got up and started laying out Asuka's bag and got his own in place. He was trying to delay telling the dream, but Asuka wouldn't let it lay.

"Alright, were tucked in, now be a good boy and read us our bedtime story."

Shinji sighed one last time as he stared through the hole in the roof. "Fine, just…promise to listen to it all before you say anything."

Asuka was going to say something to the effect of perversion, but Rei preempted her. "We promise." Rei made sure to give Asuke the 'Shut the fuck up and listen' look, which worked rather well.

"So it starts back when I first came to Tokyo-3…"

* * *

The drive to NERV was anything but comforting, but Shinji was able hide the remains of the passenger 'Oh shit!' handle in his bag for later disposal. 

"Come on, my driving isn't that bad! Besides we have to get you into—" Misato stopped because of the sensitivity of the area for the word she would have used. But she kept dragging the boy by his arm while she walked almost as recklessly as she drove down the hallway to the elevator.

"Get me into what?" 'I sure hope it's a bomb shelter so I'm safe from that….thing' Shinji mused but knew his hopes were for not. 'My father finally found a use for me, so I know he won't stick me in some box.'

"You'll find out soon enough!" She rounded another corner and continued walking. Rounded another corner, and another, and another, and another….

"You're lost."

Misato stopped and turned on the boy. "Of course we aren't!" She wasn't about to admit that they were, even if she knew that she was.

"Then why have we passed that corner for the fifth time?" Shinji made as he pointed back.

'How the….' Misato wondered as she finally gave in and grabbed one of the intercom phones to make one of the more embarrassing calls of the week.

--Skip forward—

"This is the Evangelion, the fruition of mankind's work, Unit-01!" The lights came up and showed the biomechanical beast.

"Um…who's the pilot?"

"You are." The light in the command bay above the hanger illuminated the one man's face Shinji hated. His father.

--Skip Forward—

"REI NO!" Shinji ejected his entry plug and ran over to Unit-00 which was laying in a smoldering heap with its own plug in Unit-01's hand. 'Please don't leave me, please don't leave…' Shinji kept saying in his head as he forced the panel open.

"Rei! Are you alive!?" His voice echoed throughout the plug and the angel inside slid her eyes slightly open.

"Don't say good bye before a mission, it's too sad…" Shinji's eyesight was now blocked by the tears. "If you are going to say something…say that I will see you later. Good bye is just too final."

"I don't know what I should do."

"A smile would be nice."

--Skip Forward—

"Dumkopf! Why can't you keep your perverted mind focused on the training. ARGH!!! No one can do this!"

"Fine, if you feel that way. Rei, how about you give it a try."

After watching the pair successfully complete the program, Asuka took Shinji aside later that night.

"Look, the only way we are going to be able to do this is to think about the same things. In order to do that, we need to know more about one another."

"A-Alright…"

"And don't think for a second that this is for one of your perverted dreams. The more we know about one another, the more alike we can think. That is all the more this is for."

"So…what do you want to know?"

"Well…are you gay?"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

--Skip Forward—

"None taken." A gunshot was heard as the blood from the man's head splattered against the wall. "Were going to Unit-01 Shinji." She took his hand and started to drag him to the Emergency elevators.

She was hit by a SEELE sidearm as she covered Shinji with her own body, but it didn't matter to her, she had died a long time ago. Now she was hearing him complain about some bullshit or another, and being an overall crybaby.

'Don't know if I can get him to pilot, but maybe there is one way.' She leaned in and kissed him deeply. It wasn't a simple kiss; both were lost in it until the elevator dinged behind them.

"That was an adult kiss. Let's do the rest later." 'Come back to me…' She thought as she pushed him into the elevator.

--Third Impact Limbo—

"Why did you leave me Shinji?" The Asuka in Shinji's mind demanded to know.

"I couldn't get to Unit-01! It was incased in Bakelite! It wasn't until mom activated it and moved the arm that it broke free…"

"Bull shit! I'm leaving your ass." She turned and started to walk away, just to be replaced by Rei.

"Why didn't you help me? You could have stopped Dr. Akagi from destroying my clones, now that I've died, there is no more of me on this earth. I could have learned so much."

"But Rei, I didn't even know you were a clone! How was I supposed to react to that knowledge?"

"Like a man, and stop her. Maybe your father was right to push you away, you coward." Rei turned and started to follow Asuka into the horizon.

"You didn't come back Shinji. I was willing to give myself to you. Sure you probably think I'm disgusting, and that I drink too much, but you made me feel safe and happy. Guess I was wrong to let down my shell to let you in. Good bye, Ikari."

Misato turned on her heal and followed Rei. Shinji didn't know what to do, but he did know he couldn't just let them go.

"Don't leave me! I love you! COME BACK!!!" No matter how fast he ran he just couldn't reach them.

--Beach of the LCL sea—

Shinji awoke to the world as it was after Third Impact. He immediately had to take a deep breath to keep from throwing up at the blood smell in the air. He couldn't help but throw up when he turned around and saw the charred landscape that used to be Japan. It was as he looked up the beach that he spotted Asuka.

'I can't let her see this…I love her, so I must….' The thought couldn't complete itself, but his actions would justify himself. At least that was going to be his story should some higher being were to ask him.

'I suppose as long as Rei and Asuka don't have to see this world, I can live with being in hell for the rest of eternity for killing you.'

* * *

"And you know the rest." 

"Shinji…" Neither Rei or Asuka knew quite what to say. The dream he had recounted had really been nothing more than a series of replaying events from his times in Tokyo-3, but who wouldn't consider those days a nightmare unless they were insane?

Rei was the first to move towards the now quiet and quietly crying Shinji Ikari. She wrapped one arm around him and motioned for Asuka to get on the other side, which she did. Sure he was a pervert, but right now he was the only person on this planet she loved, which meant that if he loved her, Asuka would do anything for him.

After what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few minutes, the girls noticed he was dead asleep.

"Guess he overdid it today, huh?"

"Never helps that he had to suffer demonic punishment."

"Yeah. Third Impact was a bitch."

"Not what I meant, but we all need to get to sleep." Rei got up and moved Asuka's bag closer to Shinji and her own to the other side. "I know you might not like it, but I think it would be a good idea to sleep close together. For all our sakes."

"Right…Sounds like someone wants to get into Shinji's pants without him knowing it. Pervert." Asuka chuckled then yawned as she settled down to get some sleep.

"Not like you wouldn't ride him either." Rei said similarly.

"Almost…makes….you….feel………sorry…..for him."

Somewhere deep in Shinji's mind, alarms started going off. _"Oh my God!!! How did I get into this situation!?!?"_ But like any other man, thoughts in this state were quickly forgotten and the alarms were shut off.

* * *

**Shinji:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'M GOING TO GET RAPED AT THIS RATE!  
Herald: I'm but the writer of the story, lol, and unfortunately you are the puppet through which I weave my tale.  
Asuka: I AM NOT A DOLL!!! starts to strangle author  
Rei: sweatdrops Um...well...right. Next chapter hopefully will be up soon, pending that CBS doesn't mess with Jericho anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah the sunshine feels good! OUCH!" Asuka's stretch was short lived when she moved her injured arm.

"Keep quiet, people are still trying to sleep." Rei yawned and turned over to move closer to Shinji.

"Tell that to my arm…stupid thing is still hurting me."

"Is it really that annoying to you?"

"Want me to split your arm to let you find out?" Asuka was seriously asking and was starting to eye the pile of supplies which she knew had to have a knife in it. She was surprised to see Rei get out of her sleeping bag, crawl over Shinji, and straddle her, then pin down her arm.

"Now sit still, and shut up." Rei closed her eyes and began to focus her energy. Hopefully she would be able to do what she wanted, but she hadn't tried to use her S2 Organ since before 3rd impact, so she didn't even know if that would work. Then there was the problem of if she could heal Asuka. "Trust me and lower your AT-field a bit."

Asuka didn't know what was going on, but after a couple minutes her arm began to tingle and she could feel a burn. It wasn't painful, just annoying, like the afterglow of a bad sunburn.

"There, now will you get some sleep and shut up?" Rei asked as she removed her hands, but she fell on top of her comrade in arms due to the loss of energy in repairing the wound.

Shinji, ever so unlucky, woke up to this and could of sworn he saw Rei on top of Asuka. "That's nice…." He said as he rolled away from them and tried to go back to sleep. 'Wait a minute. Rei and Asuka are both girls that hate each other. Why are they so close?' His brain was still in first gear so it took him a couple minutes to arrive at the conclusion that the only thing that made sense is that they were making out. 'Nice to know they've become……….friendly?'

"HOLY FUCK!" Shinji's mind kicked straight into fifth gear (of four) and his body shot straight up, startling the girls. "What the hell are you doing!?!?! Don't tell me were living in sin!"

'What's he talking about?' Rei wondered as she continued to lay there, panting.

"Shinji, Rei was helping me by healing my arm, see?" She waved at him with her now bandage-free hand. "So no, we aren't doing anything perverted or sinful. Although isn't that Hikari's line?" She couldn't let him get away that easily, so she had an evil idea 'Misato, eat your heart out.' "Why, do you want to do something sinful?" She winked to Shinji, who just gave up and fell back down into the pillow and tried to get to sleep…well…as much sleep as one could get after seeing the dream come true for millions of perverted Evangelion cultists who worshipped the Rei and Asuka relationship.

"Girl on girl….just as wrong as guy on guy….don't like either." Shinji said as he was falling back to sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Asuka chirped as she realized what he said. "A guy who isn't a hypocrite!"

"What do you mean?"

"Grr. Leave it to Won—you to be completely ignorant of this. Do you know anything of sexual orientation?"

"Yes, there are four main catagories: Heterosexual, bisexual, asexual, and homosexual."

"Right. Now most guys are hesitant to downright resistant to accepting guy on guy activities unless they are supportive of homosexuality or at least bisexual, but most of those perverts will readily accept girl on girl. Most girls on the other hand are more open and accept both for the most part, although they mainly go for guy on guy. The fact that Shinji isn't like that is actually…reassuring. Although in our current situation I have to wonder what can really be done about such things. Then again, maybe this situation is even better because all of those perverts are in the sea!" She helped Rei get off and then got up to test her healed arm on her favorite 'toy'. "Oh Shinji?" She said sweetly.

'Just don't move and she'll go away…just don't move and she'll go away….' Shinji kept repeating in his head, hearing the words of Kensuke when he was telling him about movie and likened the T-Rex to Asuka.

"Oh come on Shinji I only want to play…I promise I won't hurt you." Asuka said as she figured out his plan and decided to use it to play with him.

'Much…' Shinji added to her statement.

"Oh where or where could he be?" Asuka feigned looking around her in a playful attempt. 'That's it Shinji…keep acting like a three year old…' "Oh well, I guess I'll just go eat by myself then…OOOPS!" She 'accidentally' tripped over Shinji's bag-encased form and fell on top of him.

'Shit….here it comes…she's got a new arm and a bone to pick with me for what I did yesterday. God help me!' There was a small voice that answered back. 'Were sorry but the deity you prayed to is no longer in the service area. Please hang up, check the number, and pray again. This is a recording.'

'I'm screwed.' Shinji finally gave up. And was just about to say something when the bag was opened and all he could see was Asuka's face. To many it would have been like seeing an angel with the light now flooding in through the ceiling, but to him, he knew better, so he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable fury of Asuka's…lips? 'What the hell?' Shinji opened his eyes to find Asuka's open and staring into his as they kissed. It wasn't a French kiss or anything else, just lip on lip contact, yet to both of them it felt wonderful and eternal.

After about a minute of watching Rei finally managed to get her voice and split them. "Do I need to get you two a room?"

'Killjoy.'

Asuka got up and off of Shinji. "Well do you believe me now that I'm not going to leave you?"

Shinji's mind was back down into first gear (although he probably broke all of them during the kiss, so lets just say he was not there), and couldn't really comprehend what was said.

Rei on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing, and didn't like it from her standpoint. She had to match Asuka in order to keep Shinji open to the both of them. She got up and whispered in the redhead's ear. "You've had your fun, now I shall have mine. Go bask in the sun and get some water." Asuka didn't respond to well so Rei added. "Think of it as payment for putting my life on the line to repair your arm."

'She's got me there…I have a debt to settle…damnit…' Asuka got up and moved to go outside. She didn't like what could happen, but a debt was a debt, and her honor demanded it be repaid.

'Yes, go away little demon. Pay your honor its due, just so long as your ego doesn't explode.' Rei chuckled lightly at the thought, then lay her head down on Shinji's shoulder, using her leg to pin him down.

'Why me? Oh wait, I think I know….I'm the last man on Earth….fuck.' Shinji closed his eyes and let his mind wander away from the stage and to a topic that had bothered him. 'Misato…'

"Oh Shinji, where did you go for the water?" His thoughts were crushed by the pouting voice that obviously wanted to lure him into the spider-embrace of Asuka.

"Go about a mile west, there's a stream there. Seems to be okay to drink, at least that is what the test strip said. Be careful, those can's aren't easy to carry. Seems they were designed to be carried on a jeep, not on your back."

"Well I'll just see what I can MacGyver up with to fix that, now won't I?" Asuka stated smartly and pulled the cans and a back pack out and was soon out the door.

"Now that we are alone Shinji…" Rei purred.

'Why do I not feel right at the moment?' Shinji felt like he had crosshairs on him, but given that Rei already had him pinned, he wasn't going anywhere and was therefore at her mercy. 'Why didn't I lift weights? Oh yeah…cause I was moping all the time….stupid me.'

"Lets start slow…I have a few things I've read about I would like to test."

'Mommy……..'


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka stormed out of the auditorium and saw immediately the devastation caused by third impact. Few buildings remained standing, and those that were had had their windows blown and many had holes in their walls.

"This old school was probably the least damaged building in the region. At least I'm not alone…even if I have to put up with Wond—Rei and Hent—Shinji." She looked up at the red streak that ran across the sky from when Reilith, the combination of Rei and the Second Angel Lilith which was fatally wounded by the form of Unit-01. "Humanity doesn't know how to do anything small do they?" A chuckle escaped her lips as she navigated through the rubble.

She had managed to place the cans along a pole she had found, and was now carrying that on her back. "I knew I should have done more weightlifting. Well, looks like I get to spend the rest of my life worrying if I will be able to lift my hand…" Her thoughts turned dark as she came upon a somewhat clear street that was littered with pools of the LCL fluid, which seemed to navigate together and then flowed into the storm drains of the ruined city. "Even liquefied we want to be together…never alone." Clothes, purses, backpacks, even teddy bears and other stuffed animals littered the sidewalks. "To think that all these people didn't even see it coming. Even we didn't see this shit coming."

She finished climbing the last hill and saw below her the stream. From behind her she heard a yelp that could only be Shinji's. It was only with that that she realized just how quiet the world was now. No animals were around, the wind was nonexistent, and the debris had all settled. So it wasn't that she was deaf or anything, there just wasn't anything to produce the vibrations to stimulate the ears of anything.

"He'd better be in one piece when I get back Rei. Until then, I suppose you get free reign with him. Although I have to feel sorry for poor Shinji, once the cherries are popped, I know that boy will never get any sleep. And you have to be careful about the quiet ones, they somehow almost always turn out to be nymphos. And Rei could probably be their queen as repressed as she was." The last can was filled and on her back, so she started the trip back at a slightly slower pace.

'What if I were all alone? Would I want to live?' Asuka pondered as she came back to the street of coagulating LCL. 'I doubt it. No one would have been around to listen to my boasting. Then again, I would have been the best at everything.' Then a thought crossed her mind. It was an image of her, alone, holding a doll that looked like Shinji. 'At least I won't turn out to be my mother. I know she protected me, but…she left me alone, I don't think I could take being alone even now.' She tripped on a small rock and fell over.

"Asuka!!! YOU'RE ALIVE???"

"Misato?"

---------------

"Now Shinji. Sit still."

"But Rei…Asuka could be back any minute now."

"So what? I like this position."

"Yeah well, it's hurting my back a little."

"Oh? I was unaware…how's that?"

"Much better. Now…where to put this?" Shinji held up the bottle of massaging oil Rei had pulled from nowhere and had used on him.

"Oh I'll take care of that." Her hand reached out and it soon disappeared. Shinji felt the two small palms make contact with his back.

"…Oh…oh….Rei….where'd you learn…to do this?"

"I know the human body like the back of my hand. Massage therapy is simply the application of pressure to sensitive areas and the working of cramps within those muscles."

"Ah…ah…oh….OW!"

"Speaking of…here is a knot….and another…and here is a bunch more of them, looks like I'm going to be here a while." Rei sighed softly and resigned herself to the massage. After her own kiss with Shinji, he had complained about his back hurting from the sleeping surface. Despite this he had slept the entire night and if it hadn't been for them he probably would have slept longer.

"Rei…I have a question. But maybe…I should wait until…ah…Asuka gets back."

"I will answer your question, then maybe the demo—I mean Asuka can answer it later."

"Hmm…maybe I will then. What are we going to do now? I mean we three are all alone. I don't know if I can love anyone right now, I want you both around me and close to me, but….love…I don't know if going towards that is appropriate, you know?"

"You are right. The timing is not good. There will be hard times ahead, times that will try us and tempt us to do wrong and lose who we are. We may only be 14, but in the end we are all that exists of humanity. We decide the right and wrong for our society."

"True."

"But then again, what more appropriate time to love someone than now? For all its setbacks and misgivings, love gives us the ability to cope and keep moving through hardships. It is a good quality for humanity."

"You say that almost as though you are an outsider…as a non-human."

"I'm sorry to say that that is because of how your father raised me. I was merely his tool. When he wasn't using me for some agenda or another, he ordered me not to interact with others unless necessary for survival, but he didn't say that I couldn't watch. So I would go out and watch others. School became the most interesting place for me because of this."

"But you were always staring out of the window."

"I always was when I could tell that you were going to look. For some reason I felt guilty if you or Asuka looked at me."

"Probably because you thought we would turn you in. I'd rather shoot my father than do that."

"So would I at this point. Your father…disgusts me. I have a reason to live now…although there is no world for me to live in. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Rei…don't say that. You can make your own world. Hey, at least I'm not gay, then you and Asuka would be in a pickle."

"What do you mean?"

Shinji chuckled sleepily. "Well, if I were gay then mankind would be doomed because I wouldn't want to reproduce, not saying I would want to bring any children here."

"Ah, I think I see. You don't have to worry, I'll respond to you saying no. It's Asuka who'll ride you until you bleed."

Thankfully this comment was made just after Shinji fell asleep.

-----------------------------

"Misato you idiot! Of course I'm alive!" Asuka said while dusting herself off.

"What about others!?! I thought I was all alone!" She bear hugged Asuka and nearly caused the red head to lose consciousness.

"Shinji's alive although I'm guessing Rei's probably got him on the ropes right now begging for mercy." She chuckled a little at seeing the blue haired vixen pushing Shinji around like she used to.

"Ok, I think I've died and gone to hell. There's no beer, no men, can't find a dildo to save my life, you are laughing about Rei in a good way, and you are actually doing work." She pointed to the water cans and moved to pick some of them up. "Well if I'm in hell I might as well make sure my family is as safe as can be."

"Misato…"

"Yeah?"

"If you dare jump Shinji, I'll kill you. Then Rei will probably resurrect you just to kick your ass herself."

Misato could only silently acknowledge what she had said. She had just been thinking how lucky Shinji will be to be the last guy on Earth, and wondered if she could get in on that if there were really no other men. 'She must have picked up something in limbo…' She pondered as she helped carry the water.

-------------

Getting up from her now done job, Rei rubbed her hands. She'd never given a massage, but she had worked all the knots out according to how she had read. Shinji was still dead asleep, and looked peaceful lying on his back.

"So peaceful…content. Why did it have to come now? Why did it take what it did to make this happen?" She pondered to herself as she looked at the sky through the ceiling.

"HEY REI!!!" Out of no where a purple-topped blur ran up to her and bear hugged her.

Seeing stars, Rei was released from the hug only to fall down on top of Shinji.

Misato saw the object she fell onto and dashed to bear hug him as well. Rei was sandwiched between the two, and passed out by having the air forced out of her. Shinji was only slightly able to come to before being buried in Rei's hair and passing out himself. Misato let go when she heard the popping of spines, and lay them down.

"Ah, don't they look so pretty?" Asuka looked in horror at the scene. Spines were not meant to bend that way, and she knew Misato was not that strong. Then again, she'd never been fully sober either.

"Well Misato, you clod, you certainly ruined today's plans." She sighed and put a blanket on the two, so that they could at least be comfortable, and put a pillow under Shinji's head. "We were going to go find better shelter."

"Oh…" Misato's brightened face dimmed and she developed a thousand yard stare. "NERV's gone, along with most of Tokyo-3. Seems the rims of the massive destruction was our apartment and Rei's although both have suffered extreme damage. My apartment looked like it had been ransacked though."

"Shinji was there yesterday getting us things." Asuka pointed to the pile in the back of the room.

"You're kidding! I must have just missed him."

"He even picked up the trash—er…Rei."

"Still feeling like she's going to take him away, huh?"

"Not really, her and I talked about it when we thought we were the only survivors. We agreed it really isn't our choice, and that the best we could hope for is to share him, and no I won't share with you either." She smirked while Misato was scared again at having had her mind read.

"I need to get some aluminum foil." Misato muttered while her and Asuka moved over to join the already asleep duo.

"Bear hugs really take it out of you." Asuka sighed as she wrapped her arms around Shinji. It was only at the last second that she recognized that Misato was behind her and had the three of them in her embrace. "This won't end good…." Asuka said right before she passed out.


End file.
